Give Your Heart A Break
by ThisLoveIsHopeless
Summary: Song fic based around Demi Lovato's 'Give Your Heart A Break'. Beca Mitchell said she'd never fall in love. Can Chloe break down her walls and change her mind? Rated M for language.
1. Verse 1, The Day I First Met You

**_A/N: So, apparently I can't have Demi's actual lyrics in my fic, so they've been removed from the actual story, BUT the story does still follow the same basic outline of the song, and I've renamed the chapters to Verse. 1 etc. to note which part of the story they're referring to! Hope this makes sense!_**

"I just don't get it. I mean, why would you want to spend the rest of your life with the same person?"

"Hmm, I don't know, just to love? To be loved? To wake up every morning knowing that somebody thinks the world of you?"

Beca Mitchell was infuriating. How could a person just 'not believe' in love? From being tiny, we're condition to understand that love, marriage, children, that's just the way it works.

"I just can't see it, Chlo. It just all seems so pointless. You put your everything into loving somebody, and for what? For them to maybe wake up one day and realise they've had enough? That's it's just not there anymore?"

Sitting side by side on the floor of Chloe's dorm room, surrounded by a few too many empty beer bottles, the pair entered the all too familiar territory of a conversation they'd had many times before. Chloe Beale had always had a relatively simple outlook on how her life would turn out. Though she'd never really considered herself the type to have children, she just always knew that she wanted to fall in love, to find her perfect 'other half' and never let them go. But apparently, this wasn't everyone's idea of a happy ending. No, Beca insisted that she'd never fall in love, and clearly her mind wasn't changing on the matter. "So you've never been in love?"

Beca frowned, "I don't know. Who even knows what love is? All I know is that people leave, and falling in love only risks all the more hurt when that happens." Chloe shuffled to the brunette, placing a hand on her arm, "Not everyone's gonna leave Bec, and you can't just stop yourself from falling in love." She smiled sadly at the smaller girl, her hand still resting on her forearm.

Beca returned the smile, if with slightly less enthusiasm than the senior. She knew Chloe has a point; she couldn't stop herself from falling for someone, though God knows she'd tried. She'd built up walls around herself, walls that she really thought could protect her, or at least she did until an over-enthusiastic redhead waltzed into her life. Now, that same girl caught Beca's gaze, holding it a little longer than necessary. "Not everyone's gonna hurt you Bec, believe me." She lowered her head to rest in the crook of Beca's neck, running her hand down her arms and intertwining their fingers. _If only she knew._

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, only the sounds of their breathing breaking the comfortable silence. Had it been anybody else nestling into her shoulder, Beca would have been unnerved by the intimacy of the situation, but with Chloe, it had started to feel like normality. Beca had come to accept Chloe's clear lack of boundaries and for some reason found it endearing; cute, even. After a few more moments of their blissful silence, Beca turned her head slightly to face the older girl, "Have you ever been in love, Chlo?"

Chloe lifter her head, turning to face the brunette, "I don't know. Maybe. How about I let you know when I figure it out?" She smiled, looking down at her, before breaking eye contact and getting to her feet, "Want another drink?"

"Sure," Beca replied, though she was well aware of the affect of the 5 bottles she'd already drank. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk, Beale."

"Who says I'm not?" the redhead winked over her shoulder as she sauntered to kitchen to grab two more bottles.

Reappearing a few seconds later, alcohol in hands, Chloe frowned as she saw the puzzled look on the younger girl's face. "What's up, Bec? Come on, girls' night, we're meant to be spilling secrets and giggling over shirtless boys!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's nothing, don't worry about it." The smile on her face was hardly convincing.

"Come on, Mitchell, I know you too well to fall for that, tell me what's wrong," Chloe replied, nudging her knee against Beca's.

"I'm fine Chlo, I promise." Chloe still wasn't convinced, but she knew better than to push her. Beca really wasn't one for sharing herself, and what little trust Chloe had gained from her, she knew she was very lucky to have. She knew that if she wanted to tell her, she would, and that would have to be enough for now. She wound her fingers back around the brunette's, her head coming to rest once again on her shoulder. Beca said she'd never fall in love, and for all her smiles and winks, this killed Chloe. She didn't know why it killed her, but as they sat in silence, the butterflies rising in her stomach seemed to tell a different story.

* * *

Beca awoke as she felt movement next to her. Feeling fingers untangle from her own, she looked around, slightly disoriented. It was still dark out, so she couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour, but the sudden cold emptiness down her left side was enough to wipe away any traces of fatigue.

"Chlo, where are you going?" The redhead stood at the door of her dorm room, turned slightly to face her. "I was going to get some air and clear my head, I didn't mean to wake you." Beca's face fell. _Clear her head? Why would she have to clear her head?_

Seeing the look on Beca's face, the older girl walked back over to where she was sat on the floor, looking down at her with concern "I was only going for a walk Bec, I can stay if you'd like?"

"No, go. It's fine. Leave." Beca's words came out with more venom than she intended them to, evoking a worried look from the redhead.

"Woah, Bec, I'm not going anywhere. Seriously, I'm right here." Lowering herself back to her original position, she wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders, pulling her closer than seemingly possible. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere," she repeated, suddenly realising more about Beca than she'd ever been told aloud. Beca was scared, terrified in fact, of being alone. "Beca, can I ask you something?"

Beca brought her grey eyes to meet Chloe's blues, an uncertain look crossing her face. "You can ask, but I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer."

"Why are you scared? Of people leaving, I mean."

Beca immediately pulled back, "I'm not scared," she said defensively, "it's just the way it is. People leave, they always leave!" Her gaze dropped as she finished her sentence, eyes trained to the ground. "One day they love you, and the next they're gone. They're just fucking gone." Her voice cracked, and when she eventually met Chloe's gaze, she saw tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Becs, I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that. I promise you Beca, I am always going to be here, even if you decide that you don't want me to be."

"Of course I want you to be!"

"That's good, because I think you're pretty much stuck with me, Mitchell." The redhead stood, pulling Beca to her feet and over to the Chloe's small single bed, stumbling as she did so. "Now come on, we've both had far too much to drink and I think it's time we got some sleep."

Laying down at the side of the bed against the wall, Chloe motioned from Beca to join her, throwing the covers over them both when she lay down. Pulling the smaller girl to face her, she giggled and locked their hands back together under the blanket. "What's so funny?" Beca asked, a smile spreading to her own face to match the redhead's.

Chloe laughed again, prodding Beca in the ribs, "Well who would have thought that Beca Mitchell, bad-ass DJ, had a softer side?" Seeing Beca's mock frown, she added "Of course, I knew it was there all along, the genius that I am." Both girls giggled, Chloe squeezing their hands tighter and pulling the brunette closer to her, "I also think it's incredibly cute."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Trying to feign sarcasm, Beca felt a blush rush to her cheeks, "that's probably a good thing since you're the only person who gets to see it."

"Well, I think I'm pretty damn lucky." She smiled widely, their eyes meeting and lingering just long enough to give Chloe the courage she needed. Leaning closer, she pressed her lips softly against the brunette's, waiting to gage her reaction. Almost immediately, Beca responded, deepening the kiss and moving her hands the Chloe's waist. Chloe was the first to pull away, not wanting to push Beca too far and spoil the moment. Pulling her closer, she placed a soft kiss against the smaller girl's forehead. "Yep, pretty damn lucky."


	2. Bridge 1, So Close

**_A/N: So, apparently I can't have Demi's actual lyrics in my fic, so they've been removed from the actual story, BUT the story does still follow the same basic outline of the song, and I've renamed the chapters to Verse. 1 etc. to note which part of the story they're referring to! Hope this makes sense!_**

Beca's eyes flickered open, slowly adjusting to the light in the room, head pounding and a uneasy feeling in her stomach. Gradually adjusting to her surroundings, memories of the previous night flooded into Beca's head. Tangled fingers; Chloe's head on her shoulder; the kiss. _Oh god, the kiss. _Beca was suddenly all too aware of arms snaked around her waist from behind; all too aware of hot, steady breath against the back of her neck. She had to leave. _Now._

Feeling sudden movement beside her, Chloe's eyes shot open, only to see Beca hurriedly grabbing her belongings from around the room. "Bec, what are you doing?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I have to go. I just have to go, okay?" the brunette replied, making her way towards to the door of Chloe's dorm room.

"Beca, wait, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Jesus Christ, Chloe, I just have to leave!" Beca almost shouted in reply, her words making Chloe flinch as she rose to stand behind Beca, whose hand was already on the door handle.

"No, Beca, you don't!" Grabbing the smaller girl's arm, she spun her around to face her, a pleading look on her face. "Don't do this, Bec, talk to me!"

"Chloe, why can't you just leave it alone? I can't do this!"

"Do what, Bec? Actually feel something? For Christ's sake, Beca, let me in!"

The brunette dropped her gaze from Chloe's, feeling her tight grip still around her forearm. The truth was, if she stayed, she didn't know what she'd say. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but knew that Chloe wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Chloe, please, I just can't be here right now." she pleaded. Seeing the almost broken look in her eyes, Chloe released her arm, defeated.

"Fine, Bec, go. God forbid you might actually trust me." Turning her back to Beca, the redhead sat down dejectedly on the edge of the bed they'd shared only minutes earlier.

"Chlo, don't. You, of all people, know how this is hard for me!" Something inside Chloe snapped, and for all her unanswered feelings towards the brunette, she'd had enough. Rising back to her feet to face Beca, her shouted response cut through the air between them.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare tell me I should understand when you don't trust me with anything! How can I understand when I have no fucking idea what's going on in your head?!"

"I don't trust you? Chloe, I've shared more of myself with you than I ever have with anyone else! Can't I just have this one thing for myself?"

"I don't know anymore, Beca. Aren't we passed this? Haven't I passed whatever test I needed to pass to gain your trust? Just forget it, Bec, clearly you don't want or need me." Her voice broke on the last word, and sitting back down on the edge of her bed, she added, "Just go, Bec, it's clear that you don't want to be here." She looked up at the brunette, using all the strength she had left not to break down and show how weak she felt, but the tears building in her eyes betrayed her, and Beca couldn't bring herself to walk away knowing she'd hurt the only person that had ever really meant anything to her. Walking slowly towards the redhead, Beca lowered herself to sit beside her friend.

"I don't know how to do this, Chloe. I don't know if I can let myself fall, it's too dangerous."

The older girl turned to face her, a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes, "Fall?"

"Yeah. Fall, trust, open up; I don't know if I can get hurt again." Somehow, Beca looked smaller than ever, her vulnerability written across her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bec. I know people might have hurt you before, but I'm not like them. I care about you far too much to hurt you, or to let anybody else hurt you. Please Beca, trust me."

The brunette hesitated, eventually bringing her eyes up to meet Chloe's, "I…I'll try, Chlo, I promise, I'll try." Leaning forward to rest her forehead against the redhead's, she smiled weakly and repeated, barely audible. "I promise."

Beca's promise wasn't much, but it was more than she thought she'd achieve five minutes earlier. She knew she couldn't risk scaring Beca away again, so whatever feelings she thought she was having would have to stay in check. She pulled away, lying back on the bed, "Stay a little longer, Bec, we've only been asleep…" –she looked at the clock, 9am- "Jesus, 3 hours. Come on, let's go back to sleep for a while then you can leave if you want to."

Beca looked reluctant at first, but her want to be next to Chloe overtook her, and she lay down beside the redhead, pulling the covers back on top of them. Finding Beca's hand under the blanket, Chloe once again entwined their fingers, pulling the smaller girl to rest against her side. "I promise, Bec, I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

A blush crept to Beca's cheek, a small smile playing on her lips. _Maybe Chloe was telling the truth; maybe she really wasn't going away. _This thought in mind, Beca felt herself drifting back to sleep, and this time, when she woke, she didn't run. She didn't have to run anymore.


	3. Chorus 1, Break Your Heart

**_A/N: So, apparently I can't have Demi's actual lyrics in my fic, so they've been removed from the actual story, BUT the story does still follow the same basic outline of the song, and I've renamed the chapters to Verse. 1 etc. to note which part of the story they're referring to! Hope this makes sense!_**

"Alright Bellas, two weeks 'til regionals, so that means lots of hard wo- where the hell is Beca?" Aubrey's eyes scanned the room to try and catch sight of the brunette, but she was nowhere to be seen. Chloe went to stand beside her, a frown forming on her face. "She was fine when I saw her yesterday," This wasn't entirely a lie; sure Beca had left rather quickly, but she's definitely calmed down from their early morning interaction. "She didn't say anything about missing practice."

"Well, she had better get her alternative ass here right now, or, so help me God, I will drag her here by the ear spike!"

"Aubrey, calm down, I'll call her." Pulling out her phone, Chloe dialled Beca's number, the phone ringing twice and then going to answer phone. _Beca was rejecting her phone calls._ She dialled again, this time the phone went directly to answer phone. _Fuck. _"She's not picking up, maybe I should go look for her."

"You will do no such thing, Chloe. I need you here for rehearsal, and when Beca has to put the extra work in, it's her own fault. Clearly, the Bellas mean nothing to her."

"Bree, I really think I should go make sure she's alright, she's never missed a rehearsal before."

"The answer's no, Chlo." Aubrey hissed, then, turning to face the other Bellas, shouted "Okay ladies, regionals' set list, from the top! Now!" Chloe joined the others, realising this was a battle she wasn't going to win, but promised herself she'd find Beca as soon as practice was over.

"That's a wrap for today, ladies; we'll work on that first thing, next time." Aubrey said with an unenthusiastic smile. "Chloe, why are you in such a hurry?" she called after the redhead who was already headed towards the door.

Hearing her name, Chloe turned, though still walking back towards the door, "I'm going to check on Beca, since you wouldn't let me earlier!"

"I don't see why you've taken such an interest in her; she clearly has no regard for her fellow Bellas."

"Jesus, Aubrey, can you get over yourself for a minute? She loves the Bellas as much as the rest of us, whether she'll admit or not, she wouldn't just miss a rehearsal over nothing, so I'm going to find out what's going on!" With that, she turned her back on the blonde and headed out of the door without another word.

Half-running towards Beca's dorm building, she tried the calling her again, only to be met with the answer phone. Slowing as she neared the building, she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was pretty sure she knew why Beca hadn't turned up at rehearsal, though she hoped she was wrong.

* * *

Beca groaned as she heard a loud knocking on her dorm room door, "Go away!" she shouted, certainly not in the mood for visitors. Kimmy Jin had been gone since early that morning, and she was enjoying the solitude, despite the slightly cold feeling of sleeping alone.

"Beca, it's me, let me in!"

"Go away, Chlo, I don't wanna talk!"

"Beca Mitchell, open this door right now before I break it down! Don't think those ear monstrosities scare me!" Beca couldn't help but laugh at Chloe's imitation of Aubrey, and slowly rose from the bed and towards the door. "Beca, seriously, open up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming… Jesus." She unlocked the door, greeted with sight of Chloe holding two bottles of wine and a tub of Ben and Jerry's. "Chlo, I'm really not in the mood, I just want to sleep."

The redhead sighed, "Look, I'm not gonna make you tell me what's wrong. I'm not even gonna ask you why you didn't show up to Bellas rehearsal. BUT, you're my best friend any something's clearly upset you, so that means wine and ice cream. It's just the way it works, Becs" Chloe finished with a wink, pushing past the startled brunette and into the room, falling down onto the bed and tapping the space beside her. "Come on, Mitchell, I don't bite!"

"Hmm, I don't know if I can believe that." Beca replied with a smile, closing the door and walking over to sit beside her friend. Giggling, the redhead bared her teeth at the smaller girl, "Me neither, guess you had better be nice to me!" They both grinned, Chloe reaching over to retrieve one of the bottles of wine from Beca's desk and handing it to her before grabbing the other one for herself, "Now drink up, Mitchell, we've got some cheering up to do!" Chloe took a swig from her bottle, motioning for Beca to follow suit.

"You're a bad influence, Beale." Smiling as the smaller girl tipped the bottle and drank a more than generous helping of the wine, Chloe winked.

"You love it, babe"

* * *

An hour or so later, Chloe sat cross-legged opposite Beca on the floor of her dorm room, one of the now empty wine bottles lying on the floor between them.

"Remind me again how we're supposed to play spin the bottle with only two people?"

"We spin it, whoever it lands on chooses truth or dare, easy peasy." Chloe smirked at the smaller girl, placing her hand on the bottle "Me first!"

Of course the bottle landed on Beca, though Chloe still looked positively beaming at the outcome. "Yay! Truth or dare, Becs?" Beca contemplated, still bemused by the stupidity of the game, but not wanting to upset Chloe.

"Hmm, dare." _Typical Beca, not wanting to risk disclosing any secrets._

"Run around campus naked."

"What, no fair! Give me something easier."

"You do the dare or you have to pick truth, your choice."

"Fine, fine, I choose truth," Beca sighed, regretting it as she saw how much it pleased the redhead.

"Why've you been avoiding me since yesterday?" Chloe asked a little too quickly, as if she'd been waiting all night to ask.

"I haven't."

"Don't lie to me, Bec."

"Okay, maybe I have, but it wasn't entirely intentional," Beca started, knowing she didn't have much of a choice. "What happened between us, it scared me. I'm not used to being this close to another person."

"Why would that scare you?"

"I just worry how close I could have come to fucking up our friendship." Beca's eyes dropped to the ground, but Chloe wasn't letting her off that easily. Reaching a hand out to touch her chin, tipping her head up to face her, she stared directly into the brunette's eyes, seeing the pain that lay behind them.

"I've told you, I'm going nowhere, Bec. I care about you far too much to let anything come between out friendship."

Their eyes lingered a little longer, before Beca's face spread into a slightly forced smile, and she pulled back from the older girl, her hand finding the bottle lying between them. "Anyway, don't think you're getting away with this, Beale, it's my turn to spin!" She spun the bottle between their legs, but rather than landing on Chloe like she'd hoped, the neck of the bottle once again landed to face the DJ.

"Ooh, bad luck! Truth or dare?" Chloe beamed, knowing already what the younger girl would choose.

"Oh, what the hell? Dare." Beca affirmed Chloe's thoughts, not wanting to be subject to another bout of honesty. Chloe took a deep breath.

"Kiss me."

Beca's eye's found Chloe's, "What?!"

"Kiss me." Chloe repeated, "I dare you to kiss me."

Beca would later tell herself that it was a mixture of alcohol and the way that Chloe was looking at her with those ridiculously blue eyes, but as their lips met, both girls knew it was down to nothing but pure, unadulterated passion. Beca Mitchell swore she'd never fall in love, but as she felt the redhead's lips against her neck, and the fingers hovering around the hem of her shirt, she felt herself falling. Falling hard.

* * *

Between ragged breaths, Chloe pulled herself up to lie beside Beca, her eyes never leaving the brunette's. Tugging the covers over their bare skin, she tucked her arm around Beca's shoulders, pulling the smaller girl close so that her head lay in the nook of the older girl's neck. They lay silently until she heard a small voice whisper a single word, "Truth."

"What, Bec?"

"Truth. I choose truth." She repeated, tipping her head slightly so that their eyes met.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I think you're pretty, Chlo, I think you're beautiful." The redhead's arm tightened around her shoulders, as she placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "I think it's about time it was your turn," Beca smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm," Chloe contemplated the decision, almost considering dare, bearing in mind where the last one had lead, but decided their intimate moment was too sweet to waste, "truth."

"Wh-what does this mean?" she stuttered, motioned down at their clasped hands and tangled limbs.

"It means I care about you, Bec," Chloe smiled shyly, "a lot."

"I care about you too, Chlo, I really do. But this still scares me." Beca moved even closer to the redhead, her arms reaching over her stomach to rest around her waist.

"Maybe that's a good thing?"

"Maybe." She laid her head against the older girl's chest, feeling even smaller wrapped in Chloe's protective arms. Chloe placed a soft kiss against the brunette's forehead, seeing a sleepy smile drift across her face, "I'm right here, Beca, and I'm not going anywhere." She laid her head back against the pillow, feeling the smaller girl nuzzle impossibly closer. _She could get used to this._


	4. Bridge 2, The World Is Ours

**_A/N: So, apparently I can't have Demi's actual lyrics in my fic, so they've been removed from the actual story, BUT the story does still follow the same basic outline of the song, and I've renamed the chapters to Verse. 1 etc. to note which part of the story they're referring to! Hope this makes sense!_**

Beca's eyes fluttered open as she felt Chloe's arm tighten around her shoulders, and turned to smile sleepily up at the older girl.

"You're still here." Chloe whispered, a smile spreading across her face.

"Where else would I be?" The brunette replied, nestling her head into Chloe's shoulder, her arm still wrapped around the redhead's waist.

They lay a while longer, neither of them wanting to break the moment, until Beca sighed, bringing her eyes to meet Chloe's. "There's no turning back now, is there? We can't go back to just being friends." Chloe leaned down, placing a light kiss on the smaller girl's lips, eliciting a quiet hum of approval from Beca, "We don't have to. Besides, I could get used to waking up like this every morning."

"Hmm, me too."

Chloe seemed to be considering something, before whispering, "Let's."

"Let's, what?"

"Let's wake up every morning like this." Beca looked up at the redhead with a confused look on her face before she continued to speak, "I'm yours if you want me."

"What're you saying, Chlo?"

"Go out with me. Be my girlfriend."

They lay in silence, Chloe's request hanging in the air between them as Beca let her mind run away from her. _She wants me. She really wants me. _"Yes." She answered, her voice impossibly quiet, not daring to look at the redhead, instead looking down at their still entwined fingers.

"Hmm?" Chloe mumbled questioningly.

"Yes." The smaller girl repeated, "I'll be your girlfriend."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

It was surprising how quickly the other Bellas adjusted to the change in Beca and Chloe's relationship; almost sooner than the two did themselves. Of course, Cynthia Rose asserted that she'd 'known all along', and Fat Amy told them that she was just glad that they'd finally dealt with their obvious toners for one another, eliciting a blush from both girls. If they were honest, they both knew that the Bellas would have no problem with them being together, but Beca was more than apprehensive about Aubrey's reaction. She was, however, pleasantly surprised when the only comment the blonde made was in an aside to Chloe; 'at least she's not a Treble.'

"Alright, Bellas, take five!" shouted Aubrey from the front of the hall, "Beca, can I talk to you for a second?" Beca turned, wondering what she'd done to upset the blonde this time. It had been almost a month since Beca and Chloe made their relationship official, and Aubrey had been considerably less hard on the DJ, so a telling off was well overdue.

"What've I done now, boss?" Beca questioned, a smirk on her face as she walked over to where the senior was standing.

"What? You haven't done anything; I just wanted to talk to you about something." Looking around, she added, "Not here."

Unsure as to what was going on, Beca followed the blonde to the far corner of the hall, away from the other Bellas, a bemused look on her face.

"Where are you taking Chloe tonight?"

"What do you mean where am I taking her?" The brunette replied, even more confused.

"She told me that you've been together a month tomorrow, surely you're taking her somewhere?"

"Er, no? She's coming over for takeout and movies – she said she didn't mind staying in." Beca explained, growing annoyed at Aubrey's interference.

"Beca, I don't care what she said, you're taking her out! I've kept out of things as best as I could but I won't this time. I've known her since I was 15, and I can promise you that she wants to go on a real date, even if she's too shy to tell you that." Beca sighed, _maybe Aubrey had a point. _Whether she liked the blonde or not, she had to admit that she knew Chloe very well.

"Okay, you win. Where do I take her?"

Aubrey contemplated the question, formulating Chloe's perfect date in her head. "Make her a picnic. She's always wanted a romantic picnic." The blonde smiled, raising her eyebrows, "I'll stay at Amy's tonight; no doubt you'll want the apartment to yourselves."

Beca looked shyly at the floor, "We haven't, erm…Not since the first time."

"What? Why?"

"It just hasn't happened yet, I guess."

"Trust me; you won't be able to say that after your date tomorrow."

The smaller girl felt herself blushing, "Thanks Bree. You didn't have to do this, I know you and I don't exactly get on."

"Hey, you make Chloe happy, so I guess you can't be that bad." With that, Aubrey turned her back on the brunette, walking back to the centre of the hall. "Okay Bellas, from the top!"

As soon as rehearsal was over, Beca grabbed her bag from the side of the room and turned to run for the door, hearing Aubrey's voice call from behind her, "Good luck!"

"Good luck for what? Where's she gone in such a hurry?" the blonde jumped as Chloe appeared beside her, looking confused. Smiling knowingly, Aubrey turned to face the redhead.

"You'll see."


	5. Bridge 3, Your Lips on Mine

**_A/N: So, apparently I can't have Demi's actual lyrics in my fic, so they've been removed from the actual story, BUT the story does still follow the same basic outline of the song, and I've renamed the chapters to Verse. 1 etc. to note which part of the story they're referring to! Hope this makes sense!_**

As she applied the last of her makeup, Chloe's phone vibrated in her pocket and the familiar first chords of 'Titanium' filled the room; Beca's ringtone.

"Hey, babe, you almost here?"

"I'm not. Change of plan, Chlo, can you meet me on the quad in ten minutes?"

"Um, sure. I'll see you soon." Chloe hung up the phone, slightly confused but smiling as she grabbed her keys, shouted a goodbye to Aubrey and headed off to see what her girlfriend had planned.

Beca stood in the middle of the quad, a picnic basket sat on top of a blanket laid out on the grass beside her. Chloe gasped slightly as she took in the entire scene; fairy lights had been wound around the trees surrounding the area where Beca stood, lighting up her face just slightly as she smiled at the redhead. "Beca, did you do all this? Wow."

Beca walked towards her, producing a single rose from behind her back and handing it to the older girl, pressing her lips softly to Chloe's in response. Pulling back, the brunette held out her hand, "Come on."

Opening the picnic basket and producing a bottle of wine and two glasses, handing one to the redhead and taking a seat beside her.

"I can't believe you did all of this, Bec."

"Well I thought that tonight should be special," the smaller girl smiled, "I did want it to be candle lit, but I didn't want to risk an open flame so I had to improvise."

"It's perfect, Bec, honestly, I love it." Chloe replied, leaning over to place a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "However, I am totally ready to eat, so you had better have some food in that basket of yours," she added with a small laugh.

"Way ahead of you." Beca smiled up at the senior, reaching her hand inside the basket and pulling out a pink paper bag, 'Chloe' imprinted in Beca's neat script on the side, pausing slightly before she handed it over. "Okay, so this part I had a little help with," she started, smiling at the confused look she received, "I can't believe you actually put cheese and ketchup in the same sandwich, weirdo."

"I am going to KILL Aubrey!" Chloe mock screamed as Beca nudged her gently in the ribs with her elbow. "It's a good job I'm your weirdo."

"That you are, Beale; that you are."

* * *

"You can't be serious! You've really never seen The Notebook?!"

"Yeah, it kinda comes with the whole 'hating movies' territory; I tend not to watch them."

"But it's The Notebook!"

"Still a movie, Chlo." Beca smirked up at the redhead as they walked hand in hand across campus towards Chloe's dorm.

"I'm totally going to make you watch it when we get back to my room, I have it on DVD."

"Great," the brunette grumbled, rolling her eyes, though the thought of watching a movie wasn't nearly as bad when she'd be watching it with Chloe.

Minutes later, they were stood in the hallway outside Chloe and Aubrey's shared dorm room, Chloe fumbling noisily for her key.

"Jeez, Chlo, are you trying to wake the whole building? It's almost midnight."

"Sorry, sorry…got them!" Twisting her key in the lock, Chloe pushed open the door, pulling Beca behind her as she stepped through it. "Oh my god. I…How did you do this? You were with me all night!"

"I, I didn't." Beca answered, walking over to the Chloe's desk, where two envelopes featuring the words 'Beca' and 'Chloe' lay. "I have a feeling I know who did, though." Chloe joined the brunette, taking her envelope and opening it carefully, producing a small card with a note written in Aubrey's handwriting: 'Chlo, staying at Amy's tonight so you've got the place to yourselves – don't waste it! Enjoy, Bree x'.

Spinning around slowly to take in the entire room, the two girls giggled, Chloe's hand squeezing Beca's lightly. Fairy lights were strung around the walls of the room, creating the same half-lit glow that they'd sat under during their picnic, and Aubrey had pushed the girls' two single beds together to form a double in the centre of the room. Chloe's laptop lay in the middle of the bed, and on top of it – _Aubrey knew the her far too well _– lay a DVD; The Notebook.

"I'm afraid it looks like you don't have a choice but to watch it now, Becs," the redhead smirked at her girlfriend, "Open your envelope!" Beca tore upon her envelope, reading her card which bore a slightly shorter, more abrupt message than Chloe's: 'For the love of God, don't screw this up. You're welcome.'

"What's it say?" Chloe asked, leaning over to look at the card, but Beca quickly stuffed it in her pocket.

"She says she hopes we have a good night," she smiled at the older girl, pulling her towards the bed, "Now come on, if you're gonna make me watch it, we may as well get it over with."

* * *

Just short of two hours later, Beca watched the credits roll as she held the redhead, tears rolling silently down both of their faces. Chloe looked up to face the brunette, before pulling away and grinning triumphantly. "I knew you'd love it!"

"Does this look like the face of a person who loved that movie?" Beca retorted, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"You're supposed to cry, that's the point. So yes, it does!" Chloe replied, still grinning at her small victory against Beca's hatred of movies.

"You're insane."

"And?"

"And I wouldn't have you any other way." Beca finished, leaning down to kiss the redhead. Closing her laptop and placing it on the desk beside them, Chloe turned back to face the brunette, their lips once again crashing together, a small moan forming in Beca's throat. That was all the encouragement Chloe needed, and bringing herself to hover above the brunette, their lips still pressed together, she moved her hands slowly underneath Beca's shirt, pausing at her waist before continuing upwards.

* * *

The two girls lay side by side in the makeshift double bed, limbs tangled and fingers entwined, nothing but the sound of their heavy breaths to break the silence. Heart still beating twenty to the dozen, Chloe rolled onto her side, laying her head on the brunette's chest and resting an arm across her stomach, her hand curled around her waist. Feeling Beca's arm tighten around her shoulders, the redhead relaxed into the embrace, revelling in how their bodies melded into one.

"I love you, Becs." Chloe whispered sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed. Beca froze. _She'd said it. Love. _

Beca Mitchell said she'd never fall in love. That's what she told herself as she silently slipped from Chloe's room, stealing one last glance at the peacefully sleeping redhead, noting that she looked more beautiful than she'd ever seen her. _I told her, _Beca thought, trying to reassure herself, _I told her I'd never fall in love. She knew. _But no matter how many times she told herself this as she walked back across campus to her dorm, she couldn't shake the image from her head of Chloe, waking up alone and confused. She couldn't shake the feeling that running away was wrong, but her feet never changed course on their path away from Chloe and her whispered confession.


	6. Final Chorus, You've been hurt before

_**A/N: The final chapter, ahhh! Thanks to everyone who's followed the story, I'm sure I'll be writing more in future! Enjoy!**_

"Beca, open up!"

"Seriously, this is none of your business and I really can't deal with you right now. Go away!" Beca screamed at the closed door, tears filling her eyes.

"Beca Mitchell, open this fucking door or, so help me God, I will throw that music shit of yours out of the goddamn window!"

Rising reluctantly, Beca walked towards the door and turned the lock, only for it to be immediately thrown open and none other than Aubrey Posen to storm past her into the dorm room.

"What the fuck did you do?" she half shouted as she turned to face the younger girl, "Chloe is completely heartbroken!"

"What did she say to you?"

"She wouldn't tell me anything; she just said that you'd left," the blonde was growing increasingly annoyed, "now seriously, what the hell did you do to her?"

"She… She said she loved me. And I just, well, I guess I just bolted." Beca looked at the floor, knowing how pathetic she sounded.

"You just left? How could you just leave after she'd said that? I could understand if you hadn't been ready to say it back, but you can't just leave! That isn't the way it works, Beca!"

The truth was, Beca still couldn't explain to herself or anybody else why she'd left. She'd always been the type that would leave when things got serious, but recently, she thought that Chloe had changed that. That was, until she'd said it. _I love you. _Why did she have to go and say it? Why couldn't things have just stayed the way they were? Why did _love _need to be added into the equation?

"You think I don't know that running away was wrong? You think I don't know what an awful person it makes me to do that to the girl that I love?" Beca froze. _The girl that she loved. _She hadn't meant to say it, but clearly her subconscious had other ideas. Aubrey looked blankly at the other girl.

"Seriously, Beca, if you mean what you just said, then you'd better get your ass up and go find Chloe right now because, Jesus, Beca, I've never seen either of you this happy, and it's your job not to screw this up."

The brunette's gaze dropped to the ground, "I don't know if I can do it, Aubrey."

"What? Admit to yourself that you actually love her? Because the only person stood in your way is you, Beca. Seriously, for once in your damn life just let yourself feel something!" Aubrey's words echoed Chloe's from just a month before, stinging Beca more than she thought possible.

"I do feel something, Aubrey; I feel more for Chloe than I've ever felt for anyone!"

"Then go and tell Chloe that before you lose the best thing that ever happened to you!" With that, Aubrey turned, leaving Beca stood alone in her dorm, staring at the open doorway.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath, grabbing her keys and heading for Chloe's dorm.

* * *

"Chloe, talk to me, please!" Sighing, Beca laid her forehead against the wall next to the locked door of Chloe's room. "Please, Chlo, I'm so sorry, just please, open the door at least." The door opened slowly, revealing Chloe's tear-stained face.

"Beca, I really don't have anything to say to you right now."

"You don't have to speak to me, Chloe, just let me talk. Please." Leaving the door open behind her, Chloe crossed the room to sit on one of the now separated single beds in the room. _Not an invitation, but not exactly a rejection, _Beca though, following her tentatively into the room. Closing the door behind her, she sighed. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did, Chloe, but I just need you to hear me out, please?" When she didn't object, Beca continued. "All of my life, people have left. Just when I thought I could trust them, they'd leave. And I guess, somewhere along the way, I stopped letting myself trust people. I stopped letting myself fall for people, to let myself _feel _anything because it hurt to damn much when it all disappeared. And then I met you; you, with your complete disregard for personal space, and eyes that looked through all of the bullshit walls that I put up around myself. And I fell in love with you." Chloe brought her eyes up to meet Beca's, but said nothing, willing her to continue. "And I guess that's what scared me, Chlo. You were everything that terrified me, but you made me want to not be scared anymore. And I tried, I really did, but when you said it aloud, voiced what I've been feeling from almost the minute I met you, it just got too much. In my mind, if you love me, then sooner or later that means you'll leave."

"I've told you, I'm not going anywhere, Beca." She spoke. Barely a whisper, but it was there, and it spurred the brunette on.

"I know you did, baby, and I know now that you really did mean it… do mean it. I know that what I did was wrong, and I've been torturing myself since I left because I know I could have possibly ruined the best thing that I've ever had. But sitting at home, feeling the emptiness that I felt after I left, it made me realise something. I love you, Chloe Beale, and I'm not afraid anymore, because I know that what I'm feeling can't be wrong." She knelt down in front of the redhead, taking her hands in her own. "I do, Chlo, I love you." Leaning forward slowly to give the other girl time to react, she pressed their lips softly together, relishing the feel of Chloe's mouth on hers. Chloe pulled back, looking Beca in the eyes uncertainly, "I love you, too, Beca, but how do I know that you're not gonna run away again? I'll always be here for you, but how do I know you'll always be here for me?"

"I know it's gonna take some time for you to be able to trust me again, Chlo, but I promise that I'll do anything and everything in my power to make that happen. I can't lose you, Chloe."

"You're not going to lose me," the older girl replied, dropping her gaze from Beca's.

"Then I'm going to spend every day from now on proving how much you mean to me, Chloe, and how much I love you." Reaching to entwine their fingers together, she added, "Do you trust me, Chloe?"

Lifting her eyes to once again meet the brunette's, Chloe leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, smiling as she pulled away. "I trust you. I love you, Beca." This time Beca didn't run away.

Lying back on her bed, Chloe lightly pulled on Beca's hand. "Lie with me, Becs. Just, just be here." Taking her place next to her girlfriend on the small bed, Beca immediately wrapped her arm around the older girl, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Chloe's head found its place on Beca's chest, an arm reaching to curl around her waist. In that moment, to Beca, it eventually made sense.

"You're it, Chlo."

"I'm what?"

"You're it. Everything I've been so scared of all of my life, and everything that I've ever wanted. You're it."

"I love you, Beca."

"I love you too, Chloe."


End file.
